


hypernova

by chouhimes



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouhimes/pseuds/chouhimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet based on a pair of "things you said" prompts<br/>1. things you said at 1am / 12. things you said when you thought i was asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	hypernova

**Author's Note:**

> unedited as of right now, please point out any mistakes you find!

his fingers trail along the curve of your spine lightly, nails just barely grazing the already bruising skin, and you shiver, taking the moment for what it is (a rarity, a blessing even, especially these days). he doesn’t stop or seem to notice the movement, only continues down to your tail, brushing through the mess of fur, then reverses the path back up to your neck. you feel content, soothed, which is unexpected given your current relationship. maybe you once felt like this lying in bed with rom before. you can’t quite remember. 

he sighs, shifting closer to hold you from behind, and wraps his tail around your thigh. there’s suddenly a sting in your eyes, and you’re hit by a bout of nostalgia for times when you didn’t pretend to hate each other in public and then tear each other apart in bed, desperately clinging to the scraps of what you used to have. what you could’ve still had, if you were both less stubborn. 

rom’s breath is hot on your neck and his fingers dig into your hip now; it aches in a way you never want to stop. you open your eyes, staring out past the clock (it reads 1:18AM, far later than what you usually allow yourself) toward the open window. the blinding lights of midi city that you can usually see from your apartment are gone, replaced by the wall view the motel allows. it’s both uncomfortable and familiar from your ambivalence days, especially with rom here. 

you’re working yourself up to leave, go back to the twins and judas and shu☆zo instead of shuu when--

“you really did make it without me, huh?” 

you freeze, eyes wide open in the darkness of the room, and rom scoffs, bitterness practically pouring from his body. 

“you were always meant to be a star. i just couldn’t keep up.” rom’s voice is muffled by your hair. “i almost regret letting you go, shuu, but you’re where you belong.”

your chest feels as though it’s caving in on itself and you can barely breathe. there’s no way you can respond to his musings, and it’s obvious that you’re awake by the choked gasps escaping your mouth now. you can vaguely hear rom’s startled voice as you throw your clothes on with shaking hands. you want scream, get in his face and explain that no you’re not where you belong, that everything is off no matter what you do or how hard you work and gods above do you fucking work your ass off but it’ll never be what you want until rom is there with you at your side, that he’s the only thing missing in your life and how you fucking hate him for abandoning you when you were both so close, how you hate yourself for being so selfish that you abandoned him. 

but you don’t, you’ve always been unable to tell him how you really feel, and you know that’s the reason you’re both where you are today, for better or for worse, and so you grab your sunglasses and slam the door behind you before you fuck up once again.


End file.
